


Mini Destiel more than one-shot

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Cas, Cannon, Cannon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, No Smut, Post-Season/Series 12, Pre Season 13, Sad, Shipper Sam, Supportive Sam, Top Dean, but no sex, i love these two, season 12 ep 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: How I think season 12 SHOULD have ended. Maybe includes Chuck ;) I just hated seeing Dean depressed, ughh





	1. Chapter 1

Cas was dead, his mother gone, and Crowley sacrificed himself, all he had left was Sam. Dean fell to the ground next to Castiel’s dead body, looking down at the dead fallen Angel. Dean slid his arm under Cas and pulled him into his lap and just stared at Cas’ face, no expression. Dean missed his little head tilt, his confused eye squint, everything about him, he even let a few words slip out, “Goddammit Cas, I can’t lose you.” He decided not to hide his feelings from his brother anymore, so he started crying, he hasn’t cried since he lost his memory, he doesn’t even know the last time anyone saw him cry. This was an exception, he just lost his mother, again, and his Angel, again. But this time, Cas was stabbed by an Angel blade, which is always permanent, or at least that’s what they thought. Dean felt Cas take a slow breath in, so he pulled him closer, “Cas.”, he breathlessly whispered out.

Sam didn’t know that Cas had moved so he went over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Dean, he’s gone, we have to go, there’s gonna be Angels and Demons here soon, they could probably feel the power from the portal.” Sam started tugging at Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, we can give him a proper funeral once we get back to the bunker.” Sam felt Dean pull away from his grip, Dean finally replied,

“Sam, I felt him move, or- or breathe, I dunno but he moved, we aren’t gonna burn him, or even bury him.” Dean’s voice was quivering, he was shaking, barely able keep himself composed. Sam kneeled down next to Dean,

“How could he even still be alive? Are you sure you felt him move?” Dean instantly shot him back with “Sam! I felt him? Sam was confused as to how Dean could believe Cas was alive, but if Dean believes, then so does he. He stood and walked back to the house to collect their stuff so they could leave, he needed to give his brother a moment.

Dean looked down to Cas’ stone cold face and leant down, placing a small kiss on his forehead, after a moment, he felt Cas take in a sharp inhale before opening his eyes, “Dean?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable Destiel Fluff. Chuck ships it

Dean attempted to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill, “C-Cas?” Dean couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not, he felt Cas shuffling on his lap, attempting to look at his abdomen. Cas sat up and pulled up his shirt to look at where the wound should be, but it was gone, healed, not even a scar there. Cas was just as baffled as Dean was,

“I died, I know I did, I remember being in the empty. So how am I back, did you do something?” Dean shook his head forcefully, allowing the tears to spill, then they heard a familiar voice,

“I did.”

Both men turned around and saw none other than Chuck standing there. Sam came outside holding a gun up to Chuck from behind, unaware of who it was, “Put your hands up” Chuck slowly turned around, “Hi Sam” Sam dropped his gun out of disbelief. “Chuck?” Sam then noticed Cas sitting up, “Cas.” Sam was connecting the dots, but Dean spoke up before Sam could,

“Chuck, you brought Cas back?” Dean was staring wide eyed up at him. Chuck smiled softly before his face turned solemn, “I did, and I can help you with one more thing, I can prevent that portal from ever opening again, before you ask why, there is another universe, another Michael is there, and wants to destroy this one, and honestly, this is my favorite universe.” Dean stood up and helped Cas stand as well, making a point to not remove his hand from Cas’ back once they were both standing.

Dean chimed in, “Chuck, what about our mom, does that mean she’ll be trapped?” Chuck nodded and looked up at Dean with hope, “I might be able to open the portal and retrieve Mary before any of the Angels there notice.” With that he snapped his fingers and Mary appeared next to him, she turned to him and held up an Angel blade, “Who the hell are you?” she didn’t even notice where she was until Sam called out and walked over to her, 

“Mom!” She turned her weapon on Sam, “Who are you, and why do you look like my son?” He put his hands in the air and gestured over to Cas and Dean, “Mom, you’re back here, with us, thanks to...um....God.” She turned and faced Chuck, “Wait, you’re God? I’m so sorry for threatening you.” He shrugged, “Eh, happens all the time. I brought you back to this world and sealed the portal behind you.” She walked over to him and shoot his hand, “Thank you so much, you and your sister, I never did get to thank either of you for that.” 

He smiled at her, “You Winchesters really are something.” He turned to Cas, “Castiel, I understand that Heaven is in desperate need of power, so I’ve decided to leave you in charge, I won’t be here but I trust you you lead Heaven. This doesn’t mean that you have to leave earth, I would advise the opposite, but you’ll figure it out on your own.” Cas looked at him, squinting, then replied, “What do you mean?” Chuck snapped his fingers and Cas glowed a white light while Dean started yelling at Chuck, “What the hell did you do?!” Cas collapsed on the floor and Dean kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back.

Chuck finally responded, casually, “I made him as powerful as an Archangel. Goodbye.” before he disappeared. Dean turned his attention back to Cas, who was opening his eyes, “Cas, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Cas sat back up, “Yeah, actually I feel better than I ever have. The two men stood up and Cas was next to Sam, who jumped suddenly. “I got my wings back!” Cas was next to Dean again, who responded by pulling him into a hug, “Cas, that’s great.” Cas tensed up, not expecting him to care that much, but then returned the hug, maybe a little more affectionately than Cas. Dean reached up and held Castiel’s face in his hand, he looked into Cas’ eyes, “I can’t lose you again Cas, please, don’t leave me again.” Cas pressed his forehead against Dean’s, to Cas’ surprise, Dean once again responded with equal if not more affection. Dean suddenly lurched forwards and pressed his lips onto Cas’, half expecting him to pull away and say he just thought of Dean as a friend, but he didn’t. Cas returned the kiss, slowly, then he pulled away. “I won’t ever leave you again Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk, love ensues

Sam cleared his throat then spoke up, “So Cas, you’re an Archangel now? What does that mean?” Cas wiggled his fingers in between Dean’s and held his hand, “I suppose that it means I’ll be in charge of Heaven, but I won’t if that’s what you guys prefer.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and turned to him, “Cas, we can’t hold you back, but you mean too much to me- to us, to leave and never come back.” 

 

    “Dean, I never want to leave you, either of you, but I need to go to Heaven to make sure that everything’s in order, I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can be.” Dean turned and hugged him, “Okay Cas.” Cas disappeared, leaving Dean to explain everything to Sam and Mary. Sam was the first to speak,

 

    “So Dean, what exactly happened while I was inside the house?” Dean turned bright red, “Well- uh, Cas woke up, Chuck came out god knows where, literally.” Dean huffed at his own joke, “He started to talk about how he could seal away the alternate universe for us. Then he started going on about how Cas is now an Archangel.” That’s when it sunk in, Cas was an Angel again, an Archangel. Dean sank to the ground, “Sam, Cas is an Archangel.” Sam looked at him wide eyed, “That might’ve been mentioned once.” Dean looked up to him and stood up, “Shut up Bitch” “Jerk”

 

Sam and Dean got into the impala and got on the road on their way to find the Nephilim, and about 10 minutes later they heard the familiar sound of rustling feathers, courtesy of Cas who appeared, “Hello Dean, Sam.” Dean slammed on the breaks, “Dammit Cas.” He took a deep breath as Cas spoke up, “Sorry Dean.” Sam decided to break the awkward silence, “So Cas, how’s Heaven, I’m assuming they don’t want you dead?” Cas nodded, “The Angels seem to need somebody to lead them, so they surprisingly bowed down and asked me to take charge.” Dean gave him a half smile through the mirror, “Cas, does that mean you’re gonna stay in Heaven?” Cas squinted at him, “Of course not, I’ll stay on Earth for most of my time, occasionally visiting Heaven. But on another note, I can sense where Jack is, he seems to in a small town about 15 minutes away from here.” Dean pressed down on the pedal, attempting to cut down on the timing, “Make that 10.”

 

Dean couldn’t get the worry out of his head, ‘What if Cas loses his mind again?’ ‘What if he leaves us?’ ‘What if we never get to actually become something?’ Unaware that Cas could hear his internal thoughts. Cas decided not to bring it up in front of Sam. 

 

The men found Jack and he called Cas his  _ DAD. _ Jack was as kind as a kid could get, and more powerful than they could imagine, but he swore against hurting anybody. The four of them went to a hotel and bought two rooms, originally one was for Sam and Dean, and the other was for Jack and Cas, but it didn’t work out that way. Sam said he wanted to talk to Jack, so he could share with him, but in all honesty he wanted to give Dean and Cas some alone time to discuss things. 

 

Dean walked over and sat on the bed closest to the door, Cas sat in the chair next to the table, Cas could still hear all of Dean’s thoughts, they were so loud, he was worried about what will happen now that Cas was fully charged up, “Dean, I’m not going to hurt you or leave you. I promise.” Dean looked at him and blinked, confused, then his jaw dropped, “Cas… Are you reading my mind again?” Cas looked down at the ground and then back to Dean, “Your thoughts are very difficult to block out, even when I try. Usually saying them out loud help alleviate your thoughts, Sorry Dean.” Dean just sighed and took a moment before responding, “Okay Cas, let’s talk, what do you have to say about our kiss?” Dean had no clue why he was being so hostile, but he wasn’t going to apologize, that wasn’t like him. Cas looked at Dean, “I liked it Dean, I would honestly like to do it again.” The softness of Cas words shocked Dean, but they helped calm him at the same time.

 

Dean patted the bed, signifying that Cas should come sit next to him. Cas stood up and walked over to Dean and sat down, making the bed creak. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Cas, you’re so important to me, I need you.” Dean pulled Cas close and pressed his head into Cas’ neck then let out a deep sigh, “I don’t just need you, I love you Cas.” Cas took in a sharp breath, shocked. Cas tilted his head down and looked at kissed Dean’s hair, then he whispered into his hair, “Dean I love you too.”

 

Dean picked his head up and looked into Cas’ eyes, practically hypnotized by the blue orbs, he reached up and placed his hand on Cas’ cheek, brought his own face up to Cas’ and pressed their lips together, this kiss was hungrier than the last one, eagerly returned by Cas. Dean sat up and wrapped his other arm around Cas’ back, pulling him closer. He pulled his face away, “Cas, I’m tired, do you want to sleep with m- I mean lay down and sleep next to me not sleep with...me.” Dean was looking nervous, “Dean, I don’t need sleep but I would love to lay down next to you for the night.” Cas was smiling at Dean, “Thanks Cas.” 

 

Dean stood up and removed his shirt and pants, he turned and saw Cas was just sitting on the bed, fully dressed, “Cas, you can get comfortable, take off your coat, pants and your shirt, I mean if you want.” Cas smirked at Dean, he barely sees Dean this nervous, especially because of him. Cas undressed, leaving just his boxers left, Dean got into the bed, climbing under the covers, followed by Cas, he could feel the body heat radiating off of the Angel, he turned his body so he would be able to hold onto Cas, who placed his head under Dean’s chin. Dean started sobbing into Cas’ hair, just letting himself go for once, “Cas, I thought you died. I couldn’t move, I wished it was me. Now that you’re back, I’m worried, ‘cause the last time you had this type of power you hurt us, and I mean, really hurt us. But when you came to us for help, I knew I couldn’t just leave you for dead. I started to forgive you for hurting us, then you died, or wha- whatever happened. I didn’t want to say goodbye, I just couldn’t.” He sighed into Cas’ hair, “Now that I have you back, I don’t wanna ever let you go.” Cas held Dean tighter, “Dean, you don’t need to, ever, I promise.” 

 

That was the first night of many that Cas fell asleep in Dean’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it kinda sucks, I just thought it would be a nice idea but it didn't work out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


End file.
